The present invention relates generally to biosynthetic processes and organisms capable of producing organic compounds. More specifically, the invention relates to non-naturally occurring organisms that can produce the commodity chemical cyclohexanone.
Cyclohexanone is an important chemical precursor of Nylon 6 and Nylon 66. Oxidation of cyclohexanone with nitric acid results in the formation of adipic acid, a key building block for Nylon 66. Cyclohexanone oximation and subsequent Beckmann rearrangement forms the basis for the preparation of caprolactam, a precursor to Nylon 6.
The cost of cyclohexanone is mainly subject to the raw material cost of pure benzene. Cyclohexanone is chemically synthesized by oxidation of cyclohexane using a cobalt catalyst, resulting in a mixture of cyclohexanone and cyclohexanol called “KA oil”. Alternatively, cyclohexanone can be produced by partial hydrogenation of phenol.
Thus, there exists a need to develop microorganisms and methods of their use to produce cyclohexanone from inexpensive and renewable feedstocks. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.